wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quillber's Birthday Present
"Quillber's Birthday Present" is the thirty-fifth episode of Season One of the PBS Kids show, Wild Kratts. It was both written and directed by Chris Kratt. It is the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall, and it premiered October 25, 2012 Synopsis It’s Aviva’s birthday, and Chris and Martin decide to collect shed porcupine quills to make a beautiful necklace as a gift. The Kratt brothers must use this amazing defense to protect the porcupines from Zach’s latest animal collection scheme. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers get a good look at porcupines and their quills. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are hang-gliding over the African savanna, looking for a birthday present for Aviva, when Martin crashes into Chris while trying to land his hang-glider, causing them to get thrown into a bur bush. Seeing how burs hook onto fabrics, the brothers decide to find a "creature invention". Koki and Jimmy, on the other hand, try to keep Aviva's birthday a secret while setting up the decorations, which include balloons. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech explains to his Zachbots his plan to collect animals for some robots. However, the Zachbots have no power, so after plugging them into the charger, he heads off to collect the animals himself. Upon seeing some balloons that Jimmy accidentally released earlier, he has an idea. While continuing to search for a present, Chris gets poked by an African crested porcupine, which Martin names Quillber. Due to the fact that porcupines defend themselves with quills, which are actually hair used as a defense, the Kratt brothers think that porcupine quills would make a perfect present for Aviva. Koki even gives them the idea to use the quills in a necklace. Knowing that porcupines shed their quills all over the place, the Kratt brothers follow Quillber. Jimmy finishes pumping helium into the balloons. He leaves the balloons alone after tying them down onto some logs. Zach takes advantage of the situation by taking the box of balloons and the helium cylinder. The Kratt brothers reach Quillber's den. They pick up some quills and leave not long after meeting Quillber's mate and recently-born porcupettes, or baby porcupines. Once they get out, they notice balloons that originated from Zach. The Kratt brothers, and later Quillber, arrive at the Tortuga. When explaining the predicament to Aviva, Chris accidentally mentions that he and the rest of the crew remembered her birthday, leading to Aviva's mood being elevated. After Martin presents the raw porcupine quills, Aviva completes two Porcupine Power Discs. Aviva tosses the discs to the brothers, while Jimmy puts rocket boots under their boots. The Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits. Martin uses his quills to skewer Zach's fully charged Zachbots while Chris uses his to pop enough balloons to allow the animals Zach has captured to fall safely to the ground. As a last resort, Zach hits Martin with his blimp, but the blimp gets punctured by Martin's last remaining quill, which causes his blimp to loop de loop out of view. Later, the Wild Kratts celebrate Aviva's birthday at Quillber's den. Aviva's puts on her porcupine quill necklace, and the Kratt brothers give a bark and root cake as a present to Quillber's porcupettes. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers talking about the differences between North American porcupines and African crested porcupines. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'African'[[African Crested Porcupine| Crested Porcupine]]: Quillber, Mama Porcupine *Grant's Zebra: Maze *Warthog *African Bush Elephant *Lion *Nubian Giraffe Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Martial eagle Live Action Note: Featured animals are in bold, live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *'North American porcupine' Trivia * The title card features two zebras and Chris and Martin using the Falcon Flyer in the African Savanna. * Chris incorrectly referred to one of the female lions as a male. * This is the second episode where Zachary Bennett was uncredited as Zach Varmitech. The first being Koala Balloon. Key facts and Creature Moments * References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Episodes with Villains